Isaiah Garvey
Name: Isaiah Garvey Gender: Male Age: '''18 '''Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, Basketball, 100 metre sprint, partying with friends, drinking alcohol. He is interested in Christian Theology, History and Politics. Appearance: '''Isaiah is black, is 6 feet 1 inch tall, and has a weight of 163 pounds. He has a sleek physique and long arms, giving him a somewhat stretched appearance. Isaiah has his hair pulled into dreadlocks which make him look like he can handle himself. He has large, deep brown eyes, a flat nose, and a relatively small mouth. He is generally regarded as good looking by many of the girls at Bayview and has a wardrobe of assorted baseball jerseys, basketball tops, shorts, jeans and his signature Yankees baseball cap worn backwards. '''Biography: Isaiah was born to Pastor Jacob Garvey and his wife Josephine in New Orleans, Louisiana. Jacob, as a creationist Pastor of a Baptist Church, brought up his son by the book. With the full support of his wife they brought Isaiah up from a young age to fear God and love Jesus. His childhood was happy, and he was very lucky to live with his middle class parents in New Orleans. In his early years, Isaiah showed promise in the toned-down versions of baseball played kindergarten. He grew up a happy and friendly child, making many friends with the children of the exclusively black congregation that his father ministered. After initially struggling with reading, Isaiah overcame his difficulties and became an avid reader, moving to more challenging books and catching up with his peers at the age of 9. Jacob, however, took a disinterest in his son's sporting career believing that his son would be trapped into a sinful life of fornication, adultery, corruption and greed. He had great dreams for his son: to be a senator, or a pastor like himself. Jacob wanted to relive his life through Isaiah and this weakness started having an effect. His father's paranoia and lack of attention pressured him into reading about black history, biblical theology and creation science. Eager to impress the father he had a lack of contact with, Isaiah read and studied these subjects from the age of 11 onwards. Greedy for attention, he honed his baseball skills with a bat to a very high standard letting his fielding and catching skill slip to a poor level. It was all in vain, however, as his father would never respect him for being a baseball player. However, before his first baseball tournament his father was given the opportunity to spread his ministry to culturally diverse city of St. Paul, Minnesota to spread the word. His father jumped at the opportunity and the family moved in a very short period, causing the painful severing of many of Isaiah's strong relationships on the face to face level. After the move, Isaiah had a small period of rebellion where he refused to attend church and spent time out of the house after dark. The rebellions were very small scale and the disappointment of his father brought Isaiah back into line. Thankfully, Isaiah’s charisma drew new friends to him, allowing him to partially replace the friends from New Orleans he’d lost. His time at Bayview Secondary was another happy period in his life where he learned to play basketball for fun, refusing to commit to any other sports team but baseball. However, the high school sprinting coach encouraged him to compete in sprinting trials where he finished 4th, narrowly missing a chance to race at county level. A series of victories at the secondary school level cemented the hobby into his weekly routine where he slowly improved. During this time, Isaiah also slackened his moral belt allowing himself to drink alcohol and party behind his father’s back without going what he considered too far. His academic studies dramaticly improved and he won several small essay competitions on politics and Christian theology which his father encouraged and tutored him on. This bonding with his father gave him an inner fulfilment and released him from the burden of his father's opinion. The interests stayed with him as his scholastic career continued. However, during this time, his father had met several racist members of the St Paul who smeared the true image of the city from Jacob's viewpoint. This resentment for white people was spread to his son through sly comments and disapproval at Isaiah’s few white friends. Isaiah slowly grew distrustful of his white peers and this paranoia prevented him from making any further friends. Baseball dominated much of his school career but in the back of his mind he knew that if he didn’t make it professionally he could find his way in life as a Senator, as a history teacher or follow his old man’s steps and become a Pastor. Advantages: Isaiah is skilled with a baseball bat, a confident and charismatic leader, and looks like more trouble than he actually is. He has been educated in the strict Christian moral code that should prevent him from doing anything completely immoral. Disadvantages: Isaiah is distrustful of white people and believes they see themselves as superior. His morality has never been tested. Isaiah tends to quote the Bible a lot when a moral subject comes up. Designated Number: Male student no. 111 --- Designated Weapon: Packet of Water Balloons Conclusion: I'd make a black joke, but that's in bad taste, even for me. Or I just can't think of one. I mean...water balloons? Really? Ugh, should have given him the baseball bat B110 got. The above biography is as written by Syph. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Syph, MurderWeasel Kills: None Killed By: Ricky Fortino Collected Weapons: Packet of Water Balloons, Metal beam (3 feet by 3 inches) (found near destroyed cell phone tower, later discarded) Allies: Albert Lions, Adrian Staib Enemies: Alex White, Leila Langford Mid-game Evaluation: '''Isaiah awoke near the destroyed cell phone tower. Quickly realizing his predicament, he experienced momentary doubts in his faith upon discovering that his assigned weapon was a package of water balloons. He also saw other figures nearby, specifically JJ Sturn and Daniel Vaughan. He also soon noticed Harold Fisher, who was armed with a gun. Realizing he would stand no chance in a fight, Isaiah fled. Entering the ruins of the cell phone tower, he scavenged a metal bar, suspecting that it would be useful in the future. He then left the area, citing a bad feeling about his prospects there. Heading to the residential district, Isaiah paused to rest, considering what he had seen and calming down. He grappled with his own prior moment of weakness, acknowledging that assigned weapons were unimportant, that fighting would only pave the road to sin, and that his own strict interpretation of the bible made it very clear that killing was wrong. He decided, instead, that his purpose on the island would be to help as many people as possible, believers and nonbelievers alike, including those he distrusted, over the coming days. Renewed, he set out once more, seeking others. Moving on, Isaiah found himself at the northern beach. The announcements shocked him, noting that many of his classmates, including fellow Christian Clio Gabriella, had turned to murder. Isaiah briefly considered attempting to seek them out and stop them, but rejected that as a hopeless and violent path. Then, he came upon Albert Lions, grieving over the body of his friend, Augustus MacDougal. Finding his first opportunity to do good, Isaiah helped dig graves for Augustus and the other dead boy on the beach, Harold Fisher. They were helped by Adrian Staib and Andrew Mitchell, both of whom turned up while the burial was in progress. Also arriving was Kevin Warick, who passed out after muttering a few things. At the same time, Albert tore off, claiming he was looking for supplies. Isaiah chose to help Kevin, figuring Albert just needed space to grieve. Kevin, regaining consciousness, announced that he was drunk and traumatized, having just seen a murder. Realizing that Kevin was fine, and noting that Albert did not return promptly, Isaiah decided to go after him to ensure his safety, and so left the group on the beach. Isaiah searched the nearby northern felled forest, but did not encounter Albert. His search was hindered by the fact that he did not know the other boy's name, and was thus unable to tell from the announcements whether or not he had been killed. Isaiah did notice Jasper-Declan MacDermott and Carly Dooley. As he approached them, they called out, trying to find out who was there, and Isaiah identified himself. There was another interloper as well, Jimmy Brennan, who did not, Carly, enraged by Brennan's apparent attempt at deception, kicked him and stormed off, Jasper following. Isaiah tried to help Jimmy, causing the boy to unleash a storm of profanity upon him. As that was happening, Alex White turned up to taunt Jimmy. Isaiah took umbrage with that, and called the boy out. The situation quickly escalated further, though, as Jimmy and Alex taunted each other and then got in a fight. Realizing that he was unwanted and helpless to provide aid, Isaiah fled. Afterwards, he found a place to rest on the greens. Enjoying the peace and quiet, he was startled by Leila Langford, who immediately became defensive, suspecting Isaiah of planning to attack her. Her rant also attracted the attention of Ricky Fortino, who came over to the two. Isaiah tried to calm Leila down, but she remained suspicious, accusing Ricky and Isaiah of laying a trap, then storming off. Ricky expressed his confusion, then said that he wanted some space, walking off and leaving Isaiah alone again. Isaiah contemplated for a time, eventually beginning to suspect that Ricky was a killer, explaining Leila's panic. Deciding to do what he could for the boy's soul, and figuring it couldn't hurt even if he was wrong, Isaiah moved over to Ricky, who was now asleep, and muttered a prayer for him. Ricky, however, awoke and misconstrued Isaiah's purpose as an attack, beating the boy back with a golf club. Isaiah tumbled down a hill as Ricky fled. Isaiah's skull had been damaged by the attack, and he had sustained further severe injuries in his fall. He lay at the base of the hill for a time before succumbing to his wounds and dying. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Abstain from all appearance of evil. - 1 Thessalonians 5:22 Too bad, B111. The bible can be used to justify or forbid anything, but you had to take the boring route, unlike so many of our past Christians. If you'd just stayed suspicious and intolerant, you might've had some future as a crusader. Instead, you got bludgeoned to death. I wonder what God's saying there. Memorable Quotes: *"Lord, thank you for keeping me safe in my moment of weakness. Please give me the strength I will need in these coming days." - Isaiah expressed his thanks *"Unfortunately, I need to get moving. There's a lot of people out there who could use a hand. Keep safe. God bless." - Isaiah parts ways with Kevin, Adrian, and Andrew *"Yeah, 'cause it's real badass to stand there and taunt a guy who just took a shot to the nuts. Like, you think you'd be doing better in his shoes? 'For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again.' -Matthew 7:2." - Isaiah responds to Alex White's taunting of Jimmy Brennan Other/Trivia *Isaiah was adopted by MurderWeasel after his original handler left the site. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Isaiah, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Strike 3! *Closing Time V4: *And So It Begins, The Epic Struggle Of Man And Bear *Reconstitution *Milk of Human Kindness *Late Dawns and Early Sunsets *Aimless Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isaiah Garvey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *This will be brief, since I'm only gonna talk about Isaiah pre-adoption. I thought he was an interesting concept from the first time I read his profile, and his pregame was rough but fairly interesting. Oddly, when he first got into the game, his reaction ran a bit counter to a lot of what we already knew about him. The comparisons to Uriel Hunter weren't totally out of place. So, yeah, then he went inactive and I ended up with him and tried something different. - MurderWeasel *Isaiah was a calming read at one in the morning. I haven't read his pregame at the moment I am writing this, so I won't draw any parallels there. I also don't have much to say on Isaiah pre-adoption, other than I am always jealous of handlers' ingenuity when it comes to finding makeshift weapons. The meat of his story (although I suppose it is fairly short) comes post-adoption. He was introspective, but Isaiah always seemed like he was going somewhere. Even though he didn't actually accomplish much of anything of note, it never felt like his story was stalling for time. He felt like a sane man in the madness at times - calm, while everyone else was freaking out. He was easy to empathize with, even as someone with no knowledge of religion. The things in his bio were touched on, integrated into his narrative. His baseball playing, his suspicion of racism, even his relationship with his father and his past rebellious streak. It's remarkably cohesive, especially as an adoption, and the references make sense in every scene that they're made. His death was interesting. It dragged on perhaps a little long for my tastes, but it touched upon some interesting stuff, like the fear that there would be no afterlife. I'd read Isaiah's death before, and he didn't seem to stand out then. On this reading, though, I found I liked his story quite a lot. He's not much of an archetype for anything, perhaps, but I'm still surprised he isn't mentioned more. -Iceblock Category:V4 Students